Contemporary vehicles include one or more active chassis systems. For example, anti-lock brakes, electronic stability control and electronic traction control systems improve vehicle dynamics while providing enhanced safety for the vehicle and its occupants. Similarly, propulsion systems typically include active systems to enhance efficiency, promote fuel economy and provide for a pleasurable driving experience for the operator of the vehicle. One example of how chassis and propulsion systems achieve these goals is by employing algorithms for control of torque applied to the vehicle axles. However, under certain driving conditions and depending upon the driving habits of the vehicle operator, the chassis systems and propulsion systems may have potentially competing control algorithms resulting in reduced efficiency and performance of one or both systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to control vehicle torque without reducing vehicle efficiency or performance. In addition, it is desirable to reduce potential conflict between chassis systems and propulsion systems of vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.